New Everything
by TMIismyLIFE212
Summary: Clary and the gang fall into the well. The meet the Inuyasha gang. They help collect shards. They meet Sesshomaru-sama and Koga. Clary falls for Sesshy after Jace cheats on her. What will happen? First "book" in a series, I think. :D 1st chap. is a full summary. crappy summary. not sure to make it an M rating or a T rating... so it'll be a T :P
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is a story idea that I have had for a while. It's my first crossover between Inuyasha and the Mortal Instruments, WHICH I DO NOT OWN. Period.**

 **One day, while visiting Japan, staying at the Higurashi shrine, the TMI gang (including Sebastian, don't ask.. and Jordan's dead. Sorry…) come across an old well. The same well that Kagome Higurashi fell through. They get pushed through by an invisible force and end up in the Federal era. They wander through Inuyasha's forest before running into Shippou, who takes them to Kaede's village.**

 **They meet Kagome, Inuyasha and the gang, and instantly make friends with each other. The Inuyasha gang teach them how the federal era works.**

 **They start travelling, the TMI gang agreeing to help them hunt for the Shikon no Tama jewel shards. Along the way they meet Koga and Sesshomaru-sama. They start travelling with the large group, helping kill demons.**

 **Clary is still in love with Jace. Or so she thought. She finds him with a human girl that they meet in a village, kissing and doing other… things. She runs back to the group, telling them what he did. They break up and she finds herself falling for the ice cold demon lord, Sesshomaru. What she never dreamed of was that he was falling for her too.**

 **This is the first "book" of a multiple "book" series. The next one will focus on Clary's and Sesshy's relationship and the hardships and rivals and all that I think..**


	2. The Well

**Chapter one- The Well**

The gang and I were heading back to the Higurashi Shrine when Jace said he wanted to look at the Well. Apparently it was called The bone-Eaters Well but we don't know why. I sighed and we opened the doors to the well open. It was just an old well. I couldn't see what was so special about it. "It's just a dirty old well, what's so important about it?" I asked, going down the steps, leading to the well. The others followed, carefully. "I have no idea, but I think it's cool." Jace said. I rolled my emerald eyes. "Of course you do." I replied sarcastically.

Jace walked past me, grinned at me and looked into the well. He whistled. "That's deep." He said. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind burst from the open door and shoved us into the well. We fell for a minute or two before this blue light surrounded us. I was confused. Was this a portal? If it is, where does it lead?

I landed on top of Jace and Sebastian, who was unfortunately, with us. "Ow." I said. "Yeah." Everyone agreed. I heaved myself out of the well using vines as ropes. I emerged on the other side. We were in a forest. I took a few steps forward and everyone else came tumbling out. I turned to look at everyone. Alec was helping Izzy up, Simon was brushing himself off, and Jace and Maia were looking around curiously. "What the hell?" I asked, thoroughly confused. "Where are we?" Maia asked me. I shrugged.

We were standing in the middle of a clearing surrounded by what looked like a forest. I spun around slowly evaluating my surroundings. "There's a trial!" I pointed where there was indeed a dirt trail. I headed for it and the others followed. We followed the path for a while before coming to a villiage. There was young boy and girl playing at the end of the trail.

We walked over to them. "Hello, little ones." I said gently, so I don't scare them. "Where are we?" "Edo!" the girl said. "What are your names? My name is Clary." "I am Rin." She says. "I'm Shippo! I'm a kitsune kit! She's human." I smiled at them and introduced everyone to them. "Where is your mother and father?" "Kagome is in the village. She isn't my real mamma but she is like one." Shippou said proudly. I smiled at him. "Sesshomaru-sama isn't my father. My mother and father are dead. He took me in when wolves attacked my home." Rin said, staring at her feet.

I bent down to their level. "Well, can you take me to Kagome? She is friend. I will explain how we got here with her and anyone else who would like to know" I said. He nodded and led the way to a hut on the edge of the village. "Mamma! There are people here to see you!" Shippou called. Kagome came through the doorway that led into a room. "Clary? And everyone else? How did you get here?" she asked in bewilderment. "Ah, the well…' "Here, come in. I'll introduce you to everyone." She led us into a living room where there were several people sitting or standing around the room.

"Guys. Um these are my friends from my world… Jace. Isabelle. Simon. Alec. Maia. Magnus. Sebastian. And Clary." She pointed to each of us. Everyone said hello. "Ok, this is Inuyasha, a hanyou (half-demon)." "Feh." A boy wearing red with long silver hair, dog ears and golden eyes muttered. "This is Sango, a taijiya (demon slayer)" A girl with long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail smiled at us. She was wearing a kimono with dark purple designs over a light purple base color, an olive green apron and brown sandals. She had a white cat with two tails and black markings. "This is the monk, Miroku. Watch his hand. He likes to.. uh.. grope girl's bottoms." A man with black hair in a ponytail and dark blue and purple monk garbs bowed to us. His right hand was covered in a purple arm warmer like glove and prayer beads.

"You obviously know Shippou and Rin, so I will skip them. This is Kaede, a priestess." An elderly woman in red and white miko clothes bowed. Over her eye was a white eyepatch. "And this is Sesshomaru, an inu-taiyoukai and Lord of the Western Lands. Address him as Sesshomaru-sama." She gestured to a man who had long silver hair, golden eyes, a moon on his forehead and two magenta colored stripes along each cheek. He was wearing a white and red haori with silver gear and white hakamas and black shoes. Strapped to his side were two swords. He looked like Inuyasha. He was looking at me, shock in his eyes. I smiled at him. "Oh and he's also Inuyasha's half-brother." Ah, that's why they look similar.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, everyone. I bet you would like to know how we got here?" I asked, sitting down by Kaede. They nodded. I then explained how we got here. "Weird. So you guys can go through the well as well as me and Inuyasha." "I guess…" I shrugged. "Shippou says this is Edo?" "This is Federal Japan." Kagome explained. I nodded.

"and there are demons. So will we have to fight?" Jace asked. "Yes. There are demons. And yes you might have to fight. "Awesome!" I laughed. "We are hunting jewel shards and trying to get them all and hopefully kill a hanyou called Naraku. He is evil." "He wants to destroy the world..." "Sounds like someone we know..." Izzy remarked looking pointedly at Sebastian. He just smirked. "Well, I want to burn down the world, of course, pulling my sister safely out of the ashes." He said. "Who's your sister?" Inuyasha asked. "Me. Unfortunately. He tried to rape me, you know." I glared at him, remembering that night. He grinned at me.

"Why not? Does it matter that we are brother and sister?" he asked. "Yes. It does matter. It's wrong and disgusting!" I said. I growled and turned away from him.

Sesshomaru POV (Before they met Clary and the others)

I was leaning against the wall ignoring my foolish half-brother and the Miko's arguing when the young fox kit yelled for her. She went to see what he wanted and I sighed. There were several humans outside as well as another hanyou? And a wolf?

The Miko returned with the humans. Kagome introduced them to us. Jace was a boy with golden hair, eyes and skin. He was wearing black jeans and a dark grey tee shirt with black boots. Isabelle was a girl with long black hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a black corset and skirt that went to her ankles. Silver bracelets were wrapped around her wrist.

Simon was a nerdy looking boy with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a grey tee shirt that said 'Gamers are love, gamers are life' across the front, blue jeans and brown shoes. Alec had Black hair and blue eyes. He wore a torn up dark blue sweater and dark blue jeans with black boots. Maia was a girl with caramel colored skin and wide brown eyes. She hat a white shirt and shorts that reached the knee with brown work boots. She was the wolf. Magnus was an Asian looking man that was really sparkly. He had glitter everywhere: in his hair, in his clothes and on his skin. He had yellow cat eyes and wore a white shirt with a black glittery vest and black and white zebra striped pants and black boots. He had rings on every finger. Sebastian was a pale boy with snow white hair and deep pitch black eyes. He was the hanyou. Well, not really a hanyou, though he had a large amount of demon in him. He had a black shirt with a blood red leather vest over it and dark red leather pants and black boots (his Shadowhunter gear.).

Then a girl appeared and I froze in shock. She had fiery curly red hair, freckles and vibrant green eyes. She was short but beautiful. She wore a whit sleeveless shirt with a Black vest over it and black shorts that reached mid-thigh and black combat boots. I stared at her in wonder. My beast stirred at the sight of her.

 **(bold id beast, bold italics is Sesshomaru)**

 **Beautiful. She is perfect for mate.**

 ** _I agree. Her name is Clary._**

 **We must have her. And when she's ours, never let her go. Protect her. Be possessive, but not too much. Want mate to stay forever and not hate us. Must love her!**

 ** _As you wish we will obtain her. To pleasure her. To love her. She is OURS!_**

"Shippou says this is Edo?" she asked. "This is Federal Japan." Kagome explained. "And there are demons. So will we have to fight?" Jace asked. "Yes. There are demons. And yes you might have to fight." Inuyasha explained to them. "Awesome!" Clary laughed. It was music to my ears.

"We are hunting jewel shards and trying to get them all and hopefully kill a hanyou called Naraku. He is evil." "He wants to destroy the world..." "Sounds like someone we know..." Izzy remarked looking pointedly at Sebastian. He just smirked. "Well, I want to burn down the world, of course, pulling my sister safely out of the ashes." He said. "Who's your sister?" Inuyasha asked. "Me. Unfortunately. He tried to rape me, you know." I Growled softly and saw Inuyasha look over at me once. Sebastian just grinned at her. He won't get away with that. My beast agreed.

"Why not? Does it matter that we are brother and sister?" he asked. "Yes. It does matter. It's wrong and disgusting!" She said. She growled and turned away from him. I glared at him.

Clary's stomach started to growl and she blushed cutely. "Hungry?" Kagome laughed. She nodded, embarrassed. "Kaede, will you please make some food?" she asked. The old miko nodded and stood to go cook dinner.

I went and sat next to Clary. "Would you mind if this one sits by you?" I asked. She shook her head, saying it was OK if I sat there. "'this one'?" "That's Sesshomaru's thing. He calls himself in third person." Sango said smiling. She nodded. "Cool."

We chatted comfortably while we waited and when the food was done ate. Clary yawned and was starting to fall asleep. Rin and Shippou were already curled up next to each other, asleep. Clary leaned on me, which made my beast ecstatic, falling asleep. "Well, I guess we should all get some sleep. Inu wants to get going in the morning." Kagome said, smiling at Clary. Jace came over and picked her up bridal style. "I got her. Thanks." He said, nodding to me. He took her and laid her in his lap. I growled, not liking that he was touching what is mine.

I glared at him while he and everyone fell asleep. I sighed ad turned to the door, standing guard over the large group.

 **Well, there ya go. Let me know what you think, yeah? Thanks.**


End file.
